1. Field:
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for image projection and entertainment.
2. Information:
Technical difficulties related to using image projection for creating an illusion of animated facial expression of a face of a living person onto a head of a mannequin include, among other things, maintaining alignment, registration and focus of the image onto a face-shaped contoured projection screen. The technical difficulties become further pronounced where movement of the head is desired. Therefore, freedom of movement of such a figure may be restricted and the range of physical expression and realism conveyed by the figure is correspondingly limited.